


Сделка

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2013

Время для слов прошло, настало время размышлений. Поражённый услышанным, Соби сидел на полу у ног своей Жертвы, пытаясь принять отданный приказ. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на Сеймея.  
Сеймею было скучно. Сидя на кровати, он лениво рассматривал картины, стоящие на полу вдоль стены. Сообщив то, что считал нужным, Сеймей не ждал одобрения. Всё было решено.  
\- Сеймей, - осторожно заговорил Соби, пытаясь поймать взгляд Жертвы, - ты уверен?  
\- Не веришь в мои силы? – удивленно поднял брови тот.  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Никаких «но», - жёстко перебил Сеймей.  
И другим, холодным, бесцветным голосом произнес:  
\- Ты веришь в меня, Боец?  
\- Да! - Соби, чувствуя, как натянулась нить Связи, преданно смотрел в глаза своей Жертве, не смея отвести взгляд.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно кивнул Сеймей.  
Соби рвано вздохнул, но упрямо продолжил:  
\- Почему ты убеждён, что он доверится мне?  
\- Я назову брату своё Имя. - Кончики пальцев почти коснулись бинтов на шее. - То, что принадлежит мне, принадлежит и Рицке. Он - самое главное.  
\- Оберегать, подчиняться и не раскрывать твоих планов. Я понял, Сеймей. - Нотки горечи проскользнули в голосе Соби.  
Сеймей, нахмурившись, навис над ним, заставляя ещё выше задрать подбородок.  
\- Ты не понял, Агацума. - Глаза Сеймея опасно сверкнули. - Ты должен полюбить Рицку. Должен захотеть его защищать, захотеть ему подчиняться, захотеть ему принадлежать. Захотеть. По своей собственной воле. Ты должен любить его. Любить больше всех, больше жизни, больше долга.  
Вкрадчивый голос Сеймея проникал в самое сердце, приводя в смятение.  
\- А как же ты? – неуверенно прошептал Соби.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя любовь, Боец, - удивлённо, словно объясняя в сотый раз очевидную вещь, произнёс Сеймей. - Мне принадлежит твоя воля, целиком, без остатка. Кого бы ты ни любил, кого бы ни уважал - подчиняться ты всегда будешь мне. Мне принадлежит твоя душа. Я твой хозяин. Навсегда.  
Соби заворожённо смотрел на свою Жертву. Он сам управлял словами, облекая образы в разрушительную силу, обходил непробиваемую защиту – но всегда был бессилен перед ним. Сеймей повелевал душами, читая в них сокровенные желания и потаённые страхи, подчинял себе, не терзаясь сомнениями.  
\- Да, хозяин, - покорно произнес Соби.  
\- А сможешь? – внезапно спросил Сеймей.  
Соби вздрогнул и удивлённо распахнул глаза. Сеймей смотрел с холодным любопытством и толикой отвращения.  
\- Ты так безропотно готов отдать свою любовь, - презрительно процедил Сеймей. - Не потому ли, что тебе всё равно? - И, слегка касаясь, провёл пальцем по первой букве Имени, спрятанного под бинтами.  
Соби задохнулся от боли. Повязка намокла от заструившейся крови, багровые кляксы всё ярче проступали на белоснежной поверхности.  
Сеймей брезгливо отдернул руку.  
\- Ты думаешь о Рицу, не так ли? Мечтаешь о несбывшемся. Ты рос, пытаясь сделаться достойным его, стремясь во всём ему угодить.   
Лёгкий жест - и следующая буква начала кровоточить под напором Силы.  
\- Чувствуешь себя преданным, пытаешься его ненавидеть, - всё так же бесстрастно продолжил Сеймей. - И как, получается?  
Соби молчал, чувствуя, как тяжёлая, тёмная волна силы окутывает Жертву, сгущается, несёт угрозу.  
\- Не получается, - спокойно констатировал Сеймей. – Ты стараешься не сталкиваться с Рицу, не видеть его, но помнишь о нём всегда. Не меня ты хочешь видеть за своим плечом.  
\- Прости, Сеймей, - прошептал Соби.  
Его шею жгло, бинты уже не останавливали льющуюся кровь. Она стекала, оставляя следы на ключицах, покрывая рубашку тёмными пятнами.  
\- Ты думал, я не смогу это почувствовать? – Извинения Сеймей проигнорировал. - Не замечу, как замирает улыбка на твоём лице, когда после победы ты оборачиваешься? Чьего одобрения ты всё ещё жаждешь?  
Соби опустил голову, пряча лицо за завесой волос:  
\- Сеймей, не надо...  
\- Не проси, Боец, - зло выплюнул Сеймей и ударил по Связи. - Никогда ничего у меня не проси. Я сделаю лишь то, что посчитаю нужным.  
Поднявшись и переступив через корчащегося от боли Бойца, Сеймей подошел к окну. Его Уши подрагивали от едва сдерживаемого бешенства.  
Потекли минуты молчания, прерываемые лишь хриплым дыханием Соби.  
Сеймей обернулся и подошел к Бойцу, стоящему на коленях. Соби склонил голову, ожидая заслуженного наказания.  
Сеймей присел перед ним на корточки и приказал, глядя в упор:  
\- Смотри на меня. Хочешь забыть о Рицу? Избавиться от безответных чувств и перестать цепляться за образ, который так умело создан в твоей голове?  
\- Да, - глухо произнес Соби.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь. Небольшое усилие с моей стороны - и он навсегда перестанет быть идеалом и станет обузой. Для всех. Он получит по заслугам за все прегрешения, за то, что он делал с тобой. - Голос Сеймея околдовывал. Тёмные мысли и желания, плескавшиеся на дне души, оживали, затопляя сознание. - Хочешь отомстить, Боец?  
\- Да. - Соби смотрел в непроницаемые глаза Сеймея и видел в них своё отражение. Жалкое, скорчившееся на полу существо. Он не заслуживал любви.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы он стал беспомощным, не способным жить без другого? Таким же, как и ты – раздавленным и сломленным. Он будет просить у тебя прощения, но не сможет прочесть его в твоих глазах. Пожелай, Агацума, и я сделаю это для тебя. Позаботься о моём брате, и твоё желание осуществится. - Сеймей лёгким движением коснулся подбородка Соби. - Согласен?  
\- Да, - беззвучно выдохнул Соби.  
\- Хорошо. - Впервые за вечер Сеймей искренне улыбнулся. - Я получу удовольствие, делая тебе одолжение.


End file.
